


Protection

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Murphy knew from day one that Alan would always protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> -I own nothing. 
> 
> -This fiction contains mature subject matter such as an underage girl being with an older man; if this bothers you DO NOT read!
> 
> -Sorry for any errors I missed!
> 
> -This DOES NOT follow the plot of the movie!!! Many scenes in this story are of Lex/Alan alone. If none of this seems too realistic, well it's not supposed to be.

Lex was almost happy to be separated from her annoying brother and the others. Her mind felt clearer when she was just with Alan. She was glad that they were alone because she needed to focus. They were both locked into the computer control room of the park and her fingers were flying across a keyboard. She needed to lock down the doors in this room before any dinosaurs decided to wander in.

Alan stood guard with a gun they had found, but it only helped Lex feel slightly more secure in the big room. Her eyes looked around the room wildly; her hands still typing away.

"Pay attention to the computer Lex." Alan demanded then continued in a gentler tone, "I will watch for us don't worry."

Lex kept her eyes up enough to see the small smile Alan managed for her. She struggled to give him one back before she continued her work. Many tense minutes passed before she had the whole room locked door. They were safe for now.

She let out a breath she did not know she was holding and nearly cried in relief. She stood up from the computer and trotted over to where Alan stood. He sat his gun aside and swept her up in his arms as he could tell she needed the comfort. 

"We're going to be okay, I will protect you." He assured her.

"You promise?" She asked him as she clung in his arms.

"I promise." He kept his hold on her and she did not want to let go. 

Finally they pulled away and Alan felt like a sap for missing the contact. He should -not- be missing the contact of a sixteen year old girl after all. He sighed and slumped down in a chair weighed by his thoughts.

"When do you think the others will get here?" Lex asked, trying to make small talk and biting her lip.

"I don't know. As long as I can get you and myself out of here... well that is all I really care about at the moment." He looked up at her with a tired expression.

"What about my brother?!" Lex exclaimed and walked to him. She stood in front of him and had a shocked look on her face.

Alan grabbed her elbows and leaned forward. "I do not mean to hurt you by saying this, but I am not concerned about him right now. Each time he is with us he puts us in danger by making noise or fucking something up. Do I have to remind you about the fence yesterday?! Besides it is easier for me to look after just you."

Alan ran a calloused hand on her cheek and Lex jerked away. 

"How can you say that?!" She demanded, offended. Alan didn't care about her brother and the things he said about him... how could he? 

"I am worried about you and you only that is why." Alan stood and pushed her towards a wall. Lex thought he was very predator like suddenly; nothing like his gentle self a minutes ago. She couldn't figure it out.

"If you were worried about me you would know that I want my brother safe and-" She looked down. She knew she was selfish underneath and what Alan had said earlier was right. The boy put them in danger and annoyed her far before coming to his island. 

Alan put a hand against the wall and leaned his head down slightly to look at the shorter girl. 

"I didn't mean to upset you Lex. I was just so focused on us getting out of here and I became carried away. You know I wish for your brother to be safe, but perhaps he is better off with the others. All I know is right now it is about you and I getting off of the island. If that means we have to do it alone then so be it." Alan was pleased when Lex looked back up at him. 

"I forgive you. He will be safe with Ellie and the others. He annoys me anyway." She gave a small chuckle and felt a little better. 

"There that is the smile I like to see." Alan told her as he brushed his thumb over her chin. 

Lex's cheeks heated up at this and she couldn't move. Her blush rightened when Alan leaned down and kissed her cheek, letting his lips touch the side of her mouth. She was glued to the floor even as Alan walked away muttering something about looking for supplies stored in the room they were in.

Lex finally caught her breath, annoyed at her teenage self, and hurried after Alan over to a closet he was rummaging in. She dodged computer parts and wires he threw out as he dug his way to something inside. 

"Whatcha see?" She asked, getting right by him and trying to peer over his shoulder.

"I think I see some camping gear and a first aid kit." He told her without looking over his shoulder. He shifted through the closet a little more and soon enough he was taking turns with Lex carrying out supplies.

Before she knew it Lex had a couple sleeping bags set up around a lantern and tiny cook stove. Alan busied himself with looking over the first aid supplies and then cleaning their gun as best he could. They said nothing as Lex cooked the dried camping food she found with the water from the bathroom sink.

Alan finally settled himself in and was eating through most of his meal before he finally spoke. "I'm glad I am stuck in this mess with you instead of Ellie."

"Why's that?" Lex was surprised.

"Because she would be nagging me, crying, or screaming the whole time through. She usually isn't calm in these situations. Not to mention you have the computer skills that got us in here where we will be safe tonight."

"Yeah but dontcha like being around her? Like if we weren't trying to survive becoming meat eating dinosaurs lunch?" 

Alan chuckled at this. "Not really. She is just a co-worker... someone that I put up with. You have become my friend." Alan winked at her and Lex felt her stomach flutter.

This brilliant world known man considered her -his- friend? Wow, she thought. It was almost worth this terrifying experience to have met him after all. But that kiss on her cheek? The way he was suddenly so protective of her? Most friends weren't that close, or at least none she knew.

He thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Alan took her dishes from her and sat them aside. 

"You know we can zip these sleeping bags together." He mused.

Lex's stomach did a complete flop at that. What was he trying to do?

"We could stay warmer in here since the heat is off." Alan replied as though he were reading her inner thoughts.

"Mmkay." Lex answered as if it were nothing, meanwhile her insides were being twisted into a knot. Secretly she had wanted to get closer to him the instant he took her hand as they walked down the rugged path with the others yesterday. 

Alan watched the girl mulling over the new situation as they both silently took their shoes off. He couldn't blame her for questioning his idea. Maybe she knew something he didn't because he knew he would never, ever, ask this of someone her age if it wasn't....Lex. He shivered as he zipped the sleeping bags together. That was all there was to it. Lex was Lex. The bubbly Lex that he first met, the scared Lex he had protected so many times already, and that soft innocent angel he held hands with while they feared for their lives. 

Alan shook his head clear of those thoughts, but he knew they would only get worse as he crawled into their now joined sleeping bags with little Lex following right behind him. He reached around her and zipped them both up while delighting in her giggle. He rolled on his side and pulled her up in his arms. The action made him remember being stuck up in that tree last night with her and her brother. His attention, though, was on the feeling of how she relaxed immediately in his arms and this was no different.

Lex practically melted into his hold. She was exhausted from the trek they had made to get back to the buildings earlier and mentally she was even more tired from trying to get past being separated from the others. Now this; she was starting to feel that tingly feeling when she was with Alan, but it only worsened now that they were alone.

"You sleep tight little Lex." Alan said softly as he let his lips brush over her forehead. Lex snuggled in closer and was falling fast asleep. 

"You'll keep watch won't you?" She asked, like last night, even though now there was no need for Alan to keep an eye out for danger.

"Yes Lexy." He murmured.

"You'll always keep me safe won't you." Lex stated hazily from impending sleep. 

"Yes I promise." Alan hugged her tighter, if possible, and kissed her forehead. 

He soothed himself to sleep that night by running his hand through her blonde locks.


End file.
